Extra Credit
by MusicRomanza
Summary: Hermione finds a unique way to get Ron to do his homework. COMPLETE.


Harry tossed aside his Potions essay and yawned. "I can't do any more. Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Harry," Hermione said, smiling up at him. She was sitting on the floor in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron. "Goodnight, mate."

"Goodnight, Harry."

Harry meandered up the stairs that led to boys dormitory and once he was out of sight Ron moved closer to Hermione.  
  
"Finish your essay already?" Hermione asked, noticing Ron moving towards her.  
  
Ron chuckled. "Of course not," he replied.

Hermione was intently writing on her parchment as Ron slipped his arm around her waist and began leaving a trail of small kisses across her neck.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said breathlessly, stretching out his name as he placed a kiss on her collarbone.  
  
"Mmmm?" he asked, his mouth still attached to Hermione's soft, delicate skin.  
  
Hermione exhaled then sat up straight, forcing her eyes open. "Ron, we can't do this every time we are alone. N.E.W.T.'s are just around the corner and you'll never get any of your homework done."

"I never get any of my homework done anyways," Ron replied.  
  
Hermione's face lit up as she smiled at Ron. "I have an idea." Ron furrowed his brow and waited to hear her plan.  
  
"For every homework assignment that you complete," Hermione began, "I'll give you five minutes to be alone with me."

Ron's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped. "Only five minutes?!" Hermione nodded, delighted at her idea.  
  
Ron thought silently to himself for a few moments then shook her outstretched hand. "Deal."  
  
Hermione smiled, kissed Ron on the cheek, and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked as Hermione began walking away.  
  
Hermione looked over her shoulder at Ron. "I think you need to be alone," she said. "You have homework to do."

Ron cursed under his breath and began working on his Potions essay. "Bloody girls with their bloody mind games."

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the couch in the empty common room when Ron ran in through the portrait hole.  
  
"Her-" Ron breathed heavily. "-Mione." She looked up from her book and raised her eyebrows at Ron. 

"Why were you running?" Ron held up the piece of paper in his hand.

"Divination," he huffed. "Homework."

"You finished your Divination homework?" Hermione asked, standing up. Ron nodded impatiently.  
  
Hermione stepped closer to Ron. "Well," she said. "I guess that means you have me all to yourself for five minutes."

Ron gulped after finally catching his breath. Hermione's nimble fingers unfastened the top button on her school shirt as Ron savagely threw off his maroon sweater, revealing a thin, white t-shirt underneath. Ron dipped his head to kiss Hermione's shoulder and collarbone. Hermione's fingers weaved a tantalizing pattern through his hair as Ron teased her silky, fair skin with his lips. He placed his broad hand at the small of her back and laid her down on the couch. Hermione's finger traveled up underneath his shirt, reveling at the feeling of his lean stomach and solid chest. They kissed each other deeply and intensely. Their hot breaths came together, their wet, sweet lips bruised from the contact. Ron's hand moved down her side, across her stomach, and down her thigh. Just as he had managed to lift up her skirt, Hermione broke apart from him.  
  
"Time's up," she said.  
  
Ron's face went red. "You mean I have to stop now?!"

"We made a deal, Ron!" she yelled back.  
  
Ron cursed under his breath and stood up. He picked up his sweater, not bothering to put it on, and huffed out of the common room. Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up her Ancient Runes book.  
  
"Maybe this will teach him," she muttered to herself.

* * *

"Ron!" Harry called from across the room. "Do you want to come play Quidditch with Ginny and I?" 

Ron glanced up from behind his Transfiguration book. "Not today, mate."

Harry and Ginny exchanged confused glances then left the Gryffindor common room. Ron leaned back against the sofa and out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione situate herself on the opposite end of the couch and open her book. Ron turned his head to face her, but she was intently focused on her book. Ron had memorized her face years before, but he loved to gaze at her. Subconsciously, Hermione licked her lips. A soft moan escaped Ron's parted lips. Hermione reached inside the collar of her shirt to scratch her shoulder and Ron could see her skin that was usually hidden beneath her uniform. He pounced. Before Hermione could prepare herself, Ron had lunged on top of her, sending her book to the floor. His mouth covered hers while his hands roamed over her waist and hips. Hermione felt Ron's hand travel underneath her shirt and when her bra was unclasped she jumped up.

"Ron!" she exclaimed, her hands searching for the hook on her bra.  
  
Ron collapsed face down onto the couch. "I'm sorry, Mione," he mumbled.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked. "I can't hear you."

Ron lifted his head. "I said I'm sorry."

"It's alright, but you know the rules. You cannot--"

"You know what?" Ron interrupted her. "I'm not sorry."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

"You heard me," he replied. "You're making it too difficult."

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "How so?"

"You're…you're…" Ron stammered. "You're too damn sexy!"

Hermione stood up straight and smiled. "Well, Ronald, I cannot help it if I'm too enticing for you."

Ron stood up and looked down at her. He placed his hands on her hips and lowered his head. Just when Hermione thought he was about to kiss her, he stopped inches from her lips.  
  
"I guess that means I'll be studying in my room," he said.  
  
Hermione stood, wide eyed, as her boyfriend gathered his books and bolted up to his dormitory.

* * *

When the trio's Transfiguration class was over, Harry and Hermione made their way to the door. They turned to look at Ron who was still sitting at his desk.  
  
"You go on, guys," he said.  
  
"Why aren't you coming, Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron opened and closed his mouth, searching for the words to say. "Oh, I just have to talk to McGonagall." 

Harry shrugged. "Whatever, mate. Come on, Hermione." Harry and Hermione left the classroom and walked down the hallway towards the common room. Ron stood up and walked up to Professor McGonagall who was sitting at her desk, grading papers. Ron cleared his throat and she looked up at him.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Professor," he began, "I was wondering if there was any extra credit that I could turn in."  
  
McGonagall's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.  
  
"Extra credit?" she asked, her voice a degree higher.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, Mr. Weasley, I have plenty of extra assignments that you could turn in." McGonagall pulled a stack of papers out of one of her desk drawers and placed them roughly into Ron's arms. An 'oomph!' escaped Ron's lips at the sudden weight in his arms.  
  
"There you are, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, her bespectacled eyes glittering.  
  
Ron gulped. "Thanks, Professor."

* * *

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"In the library," Hermione answered, not looking up from her book.  
  
Ginny stepped closer to Hermione. "My brother? The library?" 

"Yes," Hermione said. "He's been working really hard lately."

"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione stifled a grin. "I guess he finally got his priorities in order."

For the next week, Ron labored in the library while Hermione, Harry, and Ginny spent their free time outside or in the common room. Ron made his appearances in class and at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He always ate quickly then shuffled back to the library.  
  
The following Saturday night, Harry, Ginny, and the other Gryffindors were playing a game of Quidditch outside by the lake. Hermione was nestled on the couch with a book in her hands and Crookshanks on her lap. Before long, Hermione was dozing quietly, the book having fallen out of her hands onto the floor. Ron entered through the portrait hole and walked unsteadily over to Hermione, his arms full of parchment. He dropped the paper onto the floor with a thundering boom. Hermione sat up abruptly, sending Crookshanks to the floor.  
  
"Ron!" she yelled, her eyes wide with shock. "You scared me half to--"

"Hermione," Ron cut her off.  
"That was so--"

"Hermione."

"I thought you knew better--"

"Hermione!" he shouted.  
  
"What?!" she retaliated. Ron reached down, took both of her hands in his, and lifted her onto her feet. He dipped his head and kissed her passionately.  
  
"This is my homework," Ron said when they broke apart. "All of it."

Hermione's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "All this?!" She pointed to the huge stack of papers.  
  
"Yep," Ron smiled. "I did 40 extra credit assignments for McGonagall."

"40?!" Hermione squealed. "That's incredible. That's amazing. That's--"

Ron cut her off with a kiss. "That's three hours," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I'm impressed," Hermione said, her hands weaving through his thick hair.  
  
"Just wait, Mione," Ron said as he took her hand in his. "I've got you for three hours." He swiftly led her up the stairs into the boys' dormitory and she belonged to him the whole night. They went far over the allotted time, but neither of them cared.


End file.
